1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic gap measuring tool which is inserted into a gap being measured, and more particularly pertains to an electronic gap measuring tool which produces an instantaneous digital readout of the measurement on a digital gage.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
One current method of constructing an aircraft ensures that the contour of the skin of the aircraft is proper by comparing the contour of the skin with the contour of a master contour board of an assembly tool. The master contour board is spaced from the aircraft skin, and the gap therebetween is measured in a sequence of gap measurements to ensure that the contour of the aircraft skin matches and follows the contour of the master contour board of the assembly tool.
One current prior art method for taking the sequence of gap measurements between the master contour board of the assembly tool and the part surface uses flat feeler gages of various thicknesses which are selectively combined and inserted into each gap until a proper combination thereof fills the gap with little free movement. The flat feeler gages are then removed, and the thicknesses of all of the gages (stamped on each gage) are added to determine the width of the particular measured gap. The data is then manually recorded on an Assembly Inspection Criteria Sheet for each point of measurement and for each part or unit assembled with that assembly tool. The trial and error insertion of the flat feeler gages takes time, and typically takes several attempts before the right combination of flat feeler gages is achieved. The gage thicknesses are then added manually to determine the gap, and the manual addition introduces a further potential for error. The data is then manually recorded on the Assembly Inspection Criteria Sheet. Moreover, the accuracy of each reading can vary in dependence upon the skill and dexterity of the individual taking the reading.